Optimus Prime x Troubling HumanFemale Reader Oneshot
by TransformersApesTurtles
Summary: You like to cause trouble. Prime has had enough. Rated M for Smut


**Optimus Prime x Troubling!HumanFemale Reader**

 **You like to cause trouble. Prime has had enough.**

/ / / /

"Y/N, Y/L/N to Primes office." The Comm said throughout the whole Base.

You rolled your eyes and let out a groan. You recently with Bumblebee, watching TV with him, and watching your favorite TV show too. Bumblebee looked down at you and snickered.

"SoMeOnEs In TrOuBlE!" He said using his radio.

You lifted one of your hands and held up your middle finger, flipping him off and giving him a glare. Bumblebee only laughed and shooed you away, causing your to groan again. You walked down the halls of the large bass, wondering what the punishment was going to be like this time. Last time he made you give the Bot's a wash, what now? A few days ago you decided to sneak out of base and go to a party. One, you didn't ask permission to leave the base. And Two, you got drunk and caused chaos. Usually you get in trouble for pulling pranks with the twins, but this was way different.

You lived on base for a few reasons. You met the Autobots during a small battle and you were smack down right in the middle. You weren't there on purpose, literally two cars on both your sides transformed and started fighting. You still don't know why, but it happened and here you are. All the Autobots told you was that you were now a target, you had no choice, but to stay. It wasn't all bad though, it was always different every day, never boring.

You stood right before the Primes human sized door and let out a sigh. You raised your hand and made a fist, knocking it on the door loud enough for him to here. You heard the deep voice that, for some odd reason, caused a shiver to go through your body.

"Come in Y/N."

You opened the door and walked in, seeing he was in his Bot Holoform. He has two holoforms, the human one and this one. This holoform is basically him, but human size. Yeah it seems weird, but it helps to talk with them a lot. You saw him standing there tall, his arms folded over his chest. You shut the door behind you and walked a little closer to him. You stood there and folded your hands over your chest as well, letting out a soft sigh.

"If this is about-" You started, but you were cut off immediately.

"Shut it."

You stared at the leader with wide eyes and your arms fell to your sides. You looked at the Prime shocked. Yes he was stern during these types of conversations, but never before have you ever thought the Prime spoken like _that_. The Prime sauntered over to you and stood before you more closely, making you take a small step back.

"Optimus?" You said his name, your voice a little shaky from the mini shock attack you endured.

"Y/N do you know why you are in here?" The Prime asked you, not caring about your emotional state at the moment.

You looked at him weirdly. What was he doing? You watched as the Prime then started to walk around you in a circle, while you only stood still, not daring to move.

"I… Have a good guess…" You said slowly, giving the Prime a very confused look.

Optimus nodded and walked away from you for a moment, going over and grabbing a chair. He placed it in front of you and sat down. You looked at him with an even more confused look. What the hell was he doing? You just stared at him, now unsure of what to do. Do you go grab a chair and sit? Or just stay standing? It didn't help when the Prime continued to just stare at you either. After a few moments another unexpected sentence slipped from the Prime's mouth.

"On your knees."

Your eyes widened again, "Wh-what?" You asked, stuttering.

The Prime placed his metal elbows on his knee joints, pointing at the floor, "On your knees Y/N."

You shook your head lightly and looked around, hoping to see the other bots, wanting this to be some sort of prank. Some sort of payback for the shitty pranks she did to him and the other. No one popped out and laughed, no one was there. This was happening. You looked back at the Prime and seen his face stayed the same, still pointing at the floor. You hesitantly bent your knees, letting them hit the floor gently. You placed your hands in front of you for a moment, catching you balance and then placed them on your knees. You looked around one more time, hoping to see anyone, but still saw no one

Your eyes met the Prime, who still gave you the same look. You started to grow slightly irritated, wanting him to say or do anything. His silence was causing you to make you squeamish, even nervous. The Prime lifted up one of his hands, using one of his metal digits to motion you towards him.

"Come here." He ordered.

Now you were stumped. He just ordered you to get on your knees, now he wants you to stand again and walk over to him. Now you were concerned and annoyed greatly. You began to stand, never taking your eyes of the Prime, till he spoke again.

"Did I say you can stand?"

You froze. Wait, wait… H wanted you to crawl towards him? Crawl? Like a dog?

"What's going on Prime? You asked him sternly.

The Prime faced changed lightly, his face showing more of a glare. He sat straight up in his chair, leaning his back against it.

"Did I say you can speak?"

You only stay there awkwardly, now not knowing you should answer or not. The Prime was acting weird. It was annoying you, scaring you, and concerning you. You stared at the Prime, not knowing what to do.

"Answer me Y/N." He demanded.

Your voice was shaking, but found its way out, "N-No."

The Prime gave you a curt nod, "Get back on your knees and come here." He said once more.

You got back on your knees hesitantly again and stayed in that position for a while. Was he really going to make you crawl?

"Move Y/N."

Yup, he was and he didn't give two shits about it. You placed your hands on the ground and you could feel your face getting hot. This is happening, wow this is happening. You began to crawl towards him, very slowly. You knew were blushing and he knew as well. You were now in front of him, but still kept you distance from him. Well that was not going to be that way for long.

"Closer."

You gulped silently and moved forward, but then you froze as the Prime laid back in his chair and spread his legs apart slightly.

"Keep moving Y/N." He said, staying in his position.

You shook your head, "Optimus please what is-"

"Do I need to spank you Y/N?" The Prime suddenly said.

You gasped slightly and didn't stutter this time, "What?! No!"

The Prime held a look of amusement only for a few seconds, till his face went back to its original look.

"Then get over here now."

You whimpered slightly and crawled closer, but that still didn't satisfy the bastard, so you crawled closer and closer. You awkwardly kneeled between his legs, your face a red mess. You looked up at him, not scared anymore, but definitely freaked out.

"Will you tell me what the hell is going?" You needed answer.

The Prime hummed and raised his hand, caressing your face gently. His hand went towards your hand and before you could even comprehend what's happing, his hands was in your hair and he grabbed it tightly. You gasped as he pulled her head back slightly, his grip on your hair making you whimper.

"Watch your tone." He started, but had more to say, "I do not have to answer to you Y/N. Now…" His voice trailed off, as he raised his other hand to caress your face.

Just as he was about to touch you, you growled and flinched away on purpose. The Prime now visibly looked annoyed and pulled your hair more,

"I ask you again Y/N. Do I need to spank you?"

You huffed, "Please, like you would-"

You were cut short for the Prime already knew you would challenge him. He let go of your hair and grabbed your arms, standing you up. He placed your over his lap and all the while you let out a yelp. You wiggled in his lap,

"Optimus! Let me go now!" You ordered, but you were ignored.

You froze as you felt the Prime's large metal hand at the waist band of your pants. You wiggled more and knew what he was going to do.

"Don't you dare!"

The Prime, with little struggled, pulled down your pants and panties to your mid-thigh. You whimpered,

"Let me go!"

The Prime hushed your words away, slapping his metal hand against one of her ass cheeks. You yelped at the contact and hissed as it stung. Another one came, but on the other ass cheek, the same reaction happening. Your back arched as he spanked you again, but this time you embarrassingly slipped out a moan. You covered your mouth and your eyes widened. Gosh you hoped he didn't hear that. With your _amazing_ luck, he did hear it.

The Prime spanked you again and this time you bit your lip, not giving him any reaction. Then you heard a growl. A growl that made you shiver on the spot. At this point you gave up on trying to figure out what the Prime was specifically trying to do. You were quickly lifted up and your hands went to your exposed crotch, remembering he pulled down your pants and panties together. The Prime placed his hands on the waist band of your pants again, but pulled them down to your ankles. He carefully slipped off your shoes, not caring about your socks, and slipped off your pants completely.

You blushed as you stood there, with no pants on OR panties, in front of Optimus Prime.

Optimus traced his eyes up your legs, to your crotch, that was still covered by your hands. Then they went up to the upper half of your body. You still hand on your shirt and sports bra. When you saw his hands at the bottom of your shirt, you knew that in a minute you were going to be fully nude. You didn't know why you didn't stop him, but damn this felt weirdly right in your head. Your hormones were agreeing to.

Prime lifted up your shirt and over your head, taking it off completely and tossing it to the side. He watched as your covered chest went up and down frantically, your breath turning to small pants. He noticed the sports bra and knew those could be even more of a pain to take off, then the regular bra human females wear.

He knew his next action would piss you off greatly, but that was a reaction he was willing to see. He quickly gripped the front of your sports bra, ripping it in half, taking it off like it was a jacket. Your eyes grew and you were definitely not letting him get away with that.

"Prime! You-" You started, but her right hip was gripped and you were tugged forward.

As you were tugged forward, his other hand went between your thighs to quickly spread your legs. You sat on the Prime leg, your crotch touching his lower half. You blushed as you tried to scoot away from him, but he didn't let you move an inch. Your faces were now only an inch apart and you found yourself moving forward. Your mouth pressed against his slowly, but soon the kiss got rough and sloppy.

Optimus reached his hands behind her and gripped your ass cheeks in each of his hands, giving them a good squeeze. You moaned in the kiss, moving towards him slightly, causing your crotch to grind against his lower frame. You grunt at the friction and wanted more. You began to move your hips against his, going faster and faster. The Prime couldn't help, but grunt, his hand removing themselves from your ass to his groin plating. He took it off, letting his Cybertronian genital free. You looked down at it, knowing you wanted it all.

You looked back up at Optimus, who then gripped your hips and guided them downwards. Your head fell back as you felt the tip enter you, then he was half way, then he was fully in. You moaned loudly as he filled you and when he filled you. You looked back at him and placed her hands on his shoulder, using that to help you move up and down. You gasped as you went up and down on his spike once, a bolt of pleasure going through you. You did it again, a little faster, and repeated it over and over.

The Prime kept his hands on your hips to keep you steady, but you were already moving fast. He watched you breasts bounce as you rode his spike, the loud slapping of skin to metal echoing throughout the room. You whined loudly and moaned, looking down at the Prime.

"O-Optimus…"

He stared into your eyes and soon your head fell back again, as your rhythm went staggered. You orgasm was a full body experience, your first one as well. You kept riding him though, feeling the spike inside you twitch, and knowing he was about to release. Optimus gripped your hips harder, making you going faster, with his help. The prime growled as he emptied his seed inside her, his grip on her hips a little tighter, causing a bruise to already form. When he was calm enough, he let go and she fell against him. They both panted, but your frowned.

"I am sorry…" You apologized, not only for the recent events, but for your pranks as well.

The prime placed his hand on your back and rubbed it gently, hushing you quietly, "Just be careful sweetspark."

You nodded and wrapped your arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around you. And you both sat there, holding each other.


End file.
